An electronic cigarette generally comprises a battery pole and an atomizer. In most electronic cigarettes, the battery poles are electrically connected to the atomizers by threads, so that an atomizer and a battery pole of an electronic cigarette can be replaced by atomizers and battery poles of other electronic cigarettes. Therefore, a battery pole of an electronic cigarette in the prior art has no function of identifying an atomizer of the electronic cigarettes.
However, the compatibility between the atomizers and the battery poles may cause confusion and mistakes of product functions. For example, if rated power of an atomizer is different from rated power of a battery pole connected with the atomizer, smoke generated by the atomizer may have a peculiar smell, or the amount of the smoke may be very small. If a resistance of a heating wire of an atomizer is different from a resistance of a battery pole connected with the atomizer, the atomizer may start over-current protection and do not generate any smoke. Additionally, since any one of the conventional battery poles can be connected with any one of the conventional atomizers to form an electronic cigarette to use, different kinds of tobacco juices with different tastes may be mixed together, and battery poles and atomizers provided by different manufacturers may be randomly assembled together. Thus, users may have poor experience and the users' awareness about the factory and brand of electronic cigarettes is hindered, which is inconvenient to quit smoking.
Therefore, the prior art has defects and needs to be improved.